


cast the plank out of thine own eye

by redbrunja



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: In case it wasn't crystal clear, Karen is living her best life - she's got a man making sure she eats home-cooked meals on the regular, she's getting more exercise (in the bedroom and out) and she's being her badass intrepid reporter self.GLOW UP.The title is from a bible quote about hypocrisy from THE BOOK OF MATTHEW LOLOLOLOL.Finally, I am taking prompts for trope-tastic, fluffy fanficHERE





	cast the plank out of thine own eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkflip/gifts).



Foggy and Matt were struggling to have the kind of friendly, intimate conversation that used to be so easy. They sat at an outdoor table during an unexpectedly perfect New York Spring day, all tense. (Or at least Foggy was.)

Foggy was relieved to see Karen at the end of the block, hurrying through the crosswalk.

He raised a hand to wave and forgot to put his arm down.

Foggy was VERY happy with Marci but he wasn't (Matt) (a blind man) - the point is -

Karen looks really good. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, catching every ray of the sun, and she's wearing a blue and white floral sundress that swings around her knees as she moves and makes her eyes look even bluer than they usually do.

She's got a dog at her side, a grey pittie, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a happy canine grin.

Foggy and Karen have been texting pretty regularly, and Foggy knows that she had a roommate move in with her, that she's been helping with roomie's dog, taking the pupper with her when she had to work late in bad parts of town. Foggy had been glad that there was someone to make sure Karen was coming home regularly, and even gladder that she had a deterrent when she was getting her Lois Lane on. He knew first hand that Karen had good aim with her pepper spray, but a lot of dumb punks would think twice about bothering a woman with a pitbull, and Foggy would prefer that Karen didn't HAVE to blast some guys' eyes in the first place.

Karen hugged both him and Matt, and then gestured to the waiter.

"Do you mind if I order right away? I am starving," she asked.

Karen ordered a western omelet and then carried the rest of the conversation.

With Karen there, Foggy relaxed (he didn't let himself think about how sad that was, he couldn't relax with his oldest, best [?] friend).

Karen talked about her work, a topic Foggy and Matt could both discuss without touching on Foggy's job (aka selling out) or Matt's employment (possibly non existent). The dog rested his head on Karen's lap, looking up at her adoringly, and she scrunched behind his ears while she talked about her interview with Congresswoman Ocasio-Cortez and the article in last week's paper about a proposed law that she has nicknamed "rent destabilization."

"Excuse me," Karen said when that conversation wound down. "Max, stay," she told the dog and headed to the rest room.

Max looked longingly after her.

"Karen looks really good," Foggy said. "I think she's gained weight? Good weight. 'I'm drinking less coffee and having healthy breakfasts weight.' And she's killing it at the Post-'"

"Frank Castle is her roommate," Matt said, flatly.

"Frank Castle is Karen's new roommate?!?" Foggy exclaimed, shocked.

Matt's face was blank, his red-tinted glasses opaque in the sunlight.

The penny dropped.

" _Karen's dating Frank Castle?_ " Foggy whisper-yelled.

It seemed insane, impossible, and then Foggy remembered the intensity with which Karen and Frank looked at each other, when she was helping _prep his murder trial_.

"We have to-" Foggy started and then snapped his mouth shut.

Matt was to blame for the majority of the dissolution of Nelson & Murdock, and more importantly, their epic friendship. And Foggy will NEVER be okay with the whole Daredevil thing. But. After several months in therapy, Foggy realized that trying to insist that he knew how someone else should live their life was a great way to drive them away from you.

"Castle is a murderer," Matt said, low, insistent.

Next to the table, Max growled at him.

Foggy set is jaw. "Do you think he's going to hurt Karen?" he asked. "Look me in the eyes - you know what I mean - you think he's going to hurt Karen?"

Who, speak of the devil, was walking back to their table.

Max jumped to his paws, wagging his stubbly tail and his whole body as Karen pet his head and greeted him.

She sat back down, took a sip of her orange juice, and speared a homestyle potato on her fork.

Now that he was looking, there was a hickey on Karen's neck. She'd tried to cover it with makeup, but Foggy could tell.

He took a huge bite of French toast, chewed, swallowed, and then asked, "Any plans for the 4th? Marci and a few of her law school friends are renting a place in the Hamptons, and she's invited me to go with her."

"That sounds fantastic, Foggy," Karen said, excited, encouraging. Matt looked neutrally disproving. Foggy felt a flash of frustration that he wouldn't bother to fake happiness.

He pushed it away, brought out his phone to show pictures of the house-in-Hamptons-vocabulary/mansion-everywhere-else.

Karen's dating a vigilante. A murderous vigilante. Okay. Foggy should probably talk with Karen about that, maybe make sure Frank knew that someone was making sure he (continued to?) treated Karen right.

But Foggy wasn't going to cross-examine Karen over brunch, and he wasn't going to do it because Matt told him to.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't crystal clear, Karen is living her best life - she's got a man making sure she eats home-cooked meals on the regular, she's getting more exercise (in the bedroom and out) and she's being her badass intrepid reporter self.
> 
> GLOW UP.
> 
> The title is from a bible quote about hypocrisy from THE BOOK OF MATTHEW LOLOLOLOL.
> 
> Finally, I am taking prompts for trope-tastic, fluffy fanfic [HERE](url)


End file.
